Because
by poakkis
Summary: Why do we save each other? Is it because we have an unsettled fight? Because we don't want to owe anything to each other? Or is it because of something still unknown...?


**Yes, the title is stupid, it has no idea and it is a failure. Whatever, I'll still put it up xD**

**Disclaimer: And why do I bother to do this again? Everyone should know by now that I am not Hideaki Sorachi, so I do not own Gintama!**

**Oh, and it has some hints of OxK so those who hate the pairing may leave now.**

* * *

**Because**

Kagura, 19, was walking back home from grocery shopping. She was munching sukonbu and humming happily. She didn't want to leave Earth after all, and her father finally seemed to understand that. Though she'd had to move away from Gin's closet and get an apartment of her own…

She halted upon hearing a scream from an alley nearby. She thought about ignoring it, but once she saw the little children running away from the alley panicking and desperately calling for help, she had no choice but to go. She knew no one else would.

"What's wrong, kids?" she asked.

They looked at her and one boy grabbed her hand and looked at her with begging eyes.

"Please! Help mother, please!"

"Mother? Where's she?"

"There!" they pointed into the dark alley. "Some big guys appeared and started to beat mother! They told us to go away if we didn't want to die!"

Kagura narrowed her eyes, her Yato blood starting to boil. "Show me the way."

* * *

Kagura glared at the two men, or should I say Amanto, in front of her. She spat some blood and glanced at the end of the alley.

"What's the matter? After challenging us that confidently, you can't even do a thing!" the Amanto laughed.

Kagura didn't understand. Sure, they were bigger and more muscular and had some weird weapons, but she was a Yato. She shouldn't be losing to them!

_Just what are these guys?! _Kagura thought as she once again charged at her enemy. _I hope those kids bring someone and fast!_

_Flashback_

_They arrived at the place. Kagura attacked the three Amanto men fast and unexpectedly, giving the kids time to drag their mother away. One boy stayed and looked at Kagura with worried eyes. She had jumped between the family and the Amanto, not giving the latter any chance to chase the former._

"_Get your mother out of here. And bring me some help" she ordered. _

_The boy nodded and ran away._

_Kagura glared at the men. "I hate people who pick on the weak. I'll be your opponent."_

_End of flashback_

Kagura was clearly losing. She knew it, yet she didn't even think about escaping. Her blood was yearning for a fight, so she jumped and kicked the other opponent on the head, sending him flying to the wall. She saw the other swinging his sword at her, and attempted to twist her body to avoid it. She was a second too late, and got cut on her side. She winced in pain and landed heavily a few meters away from the two.

The third one was leaning on a wall. Their leader, or so she thought. He had been observing her fighting for a while now.

Kagura tried to get up, but her side was pulsing strangely and it hurt like hell. She stayed sprawled on the ground, watching as the two advanced towards her.

She was sure this was the end.

"Stop it right there!"

Kagura turned her head, wanting to make sure she hadn't imagined the voice. No, he really was there, at the end of the alley, a little boy behind him. _He really brought someone. But does that guy stand a chance against these?_

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" the one who had cut her asked.

"Shinsengumi Captain, Okita Sougo. You don't happen to be the trio that's causing some ruckus around here?" the brunet asked, his face and voice as indifferent as ever.

"So what? You got a problem, cop?"

"Well, yes. It is my duty to protect the citizens or something like that. I don't really give a shit about that, though. But" he spared a glance at her. "This time, you've crossed the line."

With this, he ran forward, and in a split second drew his sword. Before she could even realize it, he had cut off the heads of the two and their ugly, green coloured blood was covering the ground.

Kagura was amazed and shocked. _I never knew this guy was so strong! I wouldn't stand a chance if he were this serious in our fights!_

The third Amanto looked somewhat happy. He stood up and grabbed his own sword, which was huge and ugly-shaped. He grinned and looked at Sougo. "I didn't know humans could be so strong. You're interesting."

Sougo turned to glare at him. His eyes were hard as steel and cold as ice, and Kagura shuddered a bit at the look on his face. _Is this really the same dumbass sadist that I know?! Is this some sort of split personality?!_

"I don't care about your interests. I'm going to kill you."

As the two engaged in a fight, Kagura was trying to stop the bleeding. The wound hurt too much to her liking, and she was bound to lose consciousness if she lost too much blood.

As she was finally able to stop the bleeding, the fight had turned really ugly. They were both excellent fighters, the Amanto and Sougo, and Kagura had no idea who would win this.

Sougo was able to see an opening on the left shoulder of his opponent, so he raised his sword to a finishing blow. What he didn't expect though, was that once he raised his arms, he was open to anything for a brief moment, and the Amanto took advantage of that. He sliced Sougo's stomach open. Sougo ignored the pain and landed his hit with all his might, and was able to cut the Amanto in half.

He had won.

Kagura was amazed. He had taken care of all the three she had had so much trouble with!

Sougo just stood there, holding his bleeding stomach.

Kagura noticed this and sat up carefully. "Oi, you okay there?" she asked.

"What do you think? I just got my stomach sliced open, idiot" he said, sounding rather tired and his breathing was heavy.

"You should lay down, I'll try to stop the bleeding" she tried to offer help, but the other just stood there, back turned to her.

"Why aren't you listening?! Why did you even jump into that stupid fight?!" she didn't know what came over her. She was just really angry for some reason.

"I can't let you die."

This answer startled her.

"Because I still have to beat you" he continued and collapsed onto the ground.

Kagura stared at him for a while before crawling closer. She tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn't even budge.

"Somebody, help! We have a dying man here! SOMEONE!"

* * *

Kagura stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. She was laying on her back, bored out of her mind and worried sick. They had been brought to the hospital the day before, and she had heard that he was still unconscious.

_Why am I even worrying over that sick bastard? I should be happy he's almost dead…_

Dead. That word resonated in her thoughts. Why did she want him dead? Why did she feel bad when she imagined him dead for real?

Kagura sighed. She didn't understand her emotions sometimes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called lazily.

Gin and Shinpachi walked in. "Are you alright, Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked and placed some flowers in a vase.

"Better than yesterday. The wound isn't even hurting anymore. I don't understand why they want to keep me here" Kagura frowned and sat up without a problem.

Gin had taken a seat and had started to read the latest Jump. "Isn't it great? You get all the food that you want here."

"But it's boring! Gin-chan, get me out of here!"

"No, it's finally quiet when you're gone for a bit."

"Gin-chan, you idiot!" she smacked him.

"Oi! What are you doing?!"

"Hitting you, idiot!"

Gin smacked her back and they started a fierce fight. Well, fierce and fierce…

"Excuse me" a nurse had come in.

The two totally ignored her.

"Excuse me!" she tried a bit louder, but they didn't listen.

Shinpachi took a deep breath and yelled: "Listen you monkeys! This nurse has something to say to you barbarians!"

The two stopped and looked at him. "Eh?"

"I came to check on Kagura-san, but seeing as she is so lively…"

"Can I go home now?!" her face beamed as she asked this simple question.

"I'm afraid not. Sensei wants to see you for a bit before you're allowed to leave."

* * *

"Please, sit down" the doctor gestured towards the chair in front of him and Kagura sat down.

"There's something that's bothering me" he said.

"What is it?"

"This" he held up a little bottle full of some non-colour liquid.

"What's that?"

"This is poison we found from the weapons those Amanto had. We have never seen anything like this before, so we don't have the antidote for it. That's why Okita-san is in such a condition. But you were hit too. I don't understand why you are completely healthy whereas Okita-san could die in a few days…"

Kagura thought about this, and a thought hit her. "Doctor, take a blood sample from me now."

The doctor was a bit taken aback by this odd request, but complied anyway. He took the blood and vanished for a while.

"Was there any poison?" she asked as he came back.

"No. Not even a trace of poison. I don't understand, Kagura-san. Just what are you?"

Kagura stood up. "I don't have time to explain it now. You must give that man my blood or he dies."

The doctor almost fell down. "What? How could your blood change anything?"

Kagura grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up slightly. "I'm telling you to give him my blood, you bastard, and you will" she threatened.

The doctor was too scared to disagree, so he called up some nurses and they prepared for transferring blood.

* * *

"I told you I don't want some stupid human blood in my veins! I'll be just fine even if I lose a litre of blood!" Kagura yelled and pulled her arm away from the needle.

"Kagura-san, we can't take any risks. Just because you are willing to do this to save him doesn't mean you should endanger your own life" the nurse approached her again.

"I'm telling you NO!" she screamed and kicked the nurse away.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid we have to let her have her way. Preparations ready! We'll start in 2 minutes!"

Kagura winced a bit as the thick needle pierced her arm, but settled down soon. The needle was connected to another one that was stuck on Sougo's arm, so the blood would flow to him after going through this weird-looking machine.

"Begin!" the doctor said.

The machine started to slowly drain blood from her, transferring it to Sougo. Kagura winced as the blood was forcefully taken away from her, but stayed still throughout the operation. After a while they turned the machine off and took the needle from her arm.

Kagura was feeling dizzy and weak. She fell asleep on the bed, her last thoughts being: _I saved his life. And I feel relieved to know that he'll be okay. I wonder why…?_

* * *

As Sougo woke up, he had no idea where he was, what had happened and why the hell his head hurt so much. He carefully sat up and looked around.

'_White room, funny smell…okay, so this is a hospital. I think I was brought here after fighting those Amanto. Is China here too?'_

He got his answer by glancing to his left.

Kagura was sleeping peacefully on the other bed in the room. The nurses had left her there after the operation, and she was still sleeping.

'_And why is she in the same room?' _Sougo wondered.

At that exact moment, Kagura woke up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. They stared at each other for a while before Kagura sighed.

"I guess you really did survive" she said and yawned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you were about to die."

"So why am I alive? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Since when was this _your _room?! And for your information, I actually saved your sorry ass! Be grateful!"

Sougo blinked, utterly confused. "Saved me? How?"

"Apparently my blood is immune to that weird poison those weapons had, so it had no effect on me. You, on the other hand, were on the verge on death before they transferred my blood to you. So, thanks to me, you're alive."

Sougo took a moment to process this information. "I guess I should thank you, but I'm not doing it until you thank me first."

"What?! Why the hell should I thank you?!" Kagura screamed.

"Be quiet, China, this is a hospital and it seems like really early in the morning. And if you don't remember, I saved _your_ sorry ass from those Amanto earlier and got injured because of that. So now that I think of it, you should both thank me and apologize since it's your fault I got injured in the first place" Sougo smirked.

Kagura turned away from him. "I'm not going to apologize, since I never asked you to help me. But I guess I can thank you for saving me" she mumbled so quietly that Sougo had trouble hearing her.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said, thank you for saving me!" Kagura stood up and started to walk away. "The Yato-blood might have some strange effect on you, like your strength increasing, but you just have to get used to it since there's no way you can take it out anymore. I'm going home!"

"Hey, China!" Sougo called out just before Kagura walked out. "Why did you save my life? I thought you wanted me dead."

Kagura didn't answer right away. The room was silent as the first rays of sun began to crawl in through the window.

"I can't let you die yet" she said. "Because there's something I still need to figure out, and it doesn't work if you're dead."

With these words she stomped out, leaving a pretty confused Sougo behind her. He smiled a bit.

"Thanks, China."

* * *

**Ooookay, I know that was pretty sappy and cliché, but I couldn't help myself xD**

**Please leave a review before running away!**


End file.
